


【Batfamily】願你平凡地長大

by alikaz



Series: 從前有個小杰森 [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Gen, Jason是最年幼的那個孩子, M/M, timjay暗示有, 他不會成為義警, 這是他與蝙家其他人相處時的小短篇合集
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz/pseuds/alikaz
Summary: - 接以前寫下的timjay同人文《街邊的男孩》的世界續寫的後續，所以存在一定的Timjay暗示，但這邊主要是聚焦於小杰森與他的義警家人之間的故事（這也是為什麼我會把這幾篇分拆出來），也算是換一個角度來看義警以及蝙家其他人的故事（？）- 給沒看過《街邊的男孩》的朋友簡單講講：這是一個杰森是最小的孩子（四少順序是迪提米杰）的世界，杰森在被領養前當過雛妓，而他在被老爺領回家之前和提姆發生過一點點「有趣的事」。- 暫時每章都是和不同人相處的場合：1. 《尋常的日子》和提姆的場合2. 《素描的時光》和達米安的場合3. 《飛翔的瞬間》和迪克的場合
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: 從前有個小杰森 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578619
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. 《尋常的日子》和提姆的場合

《尋常的日子》

杰森踮起腳跟，從書架上取下《基度山恩仇記》。他摸了摸封面上的精緻圖案後，逼不及待地把它抱在懷裏，跑向站在自然科學書區的提姆——他是帶著錢包的那個。

察覺到杰森正朝自己跑來，提姆便合上手上為了打發時間才翻看的工具書，把它推回進書架內，同時隨口問：「這次買哪本？」

「這個。」，杰森抬起雙手，展示著手上的精裝圖書。

對該書有著點點印象、覺得內容不會引起迪克抗議（「提米！你怎麼可以給弟弟買這種書！這不適合小朋友閱讀！這吧啦吧啦吧啦（以下省略）」）的提姆點了點頭，把書本接過來單手握著，並挪步向收銀台。杰森自自然然地揪著提姆外套下襬的一小角布料，四處張望著。

「怎麼了？」，提姆也跟著環顧了下，「還有東西要買？」

「不……只是不見了其他人？」，杰森指了指旁邊掛著流行讀物標牌的書櫃，「剛剛看到迪克和達米安他們在那邊的，迪克還拿著本講星座的書，看得入神到達米安連踢了他幾下小腿才回過神來。」

「噢，不用管他們。」，提姆用書本捂著嘴巴竊笑，心想那兩人的潛行被杰森這個沒受訓練的普通人察覺出了，丟不丟人啊，儘管是第三次跟蹤才被杰森發現，「他們只是好奇而已。」

「好奇？為什麼？」，雖則是個追問，但杰森問得漫不經心，目光都放在書架上，看到感興趣的書本，便晃了晃提姆的手後自顧自的走開。

「他們並不了解你，只能從觀察開始。」，提姆聳聳肩回答，心裏想著自己也沒多了解杰森，而他不相信他的家人手上沒有杰森的檔案──分分鐘連杰森本人都不知道的資訊都寫了在裏面，畢竟是世界第一偵探要領養孩子。他內心想了一會，思考著那份檔案的內容會不會包含了他那晚的失誤，而腳下則跟上了對方的方向，並沒好氣地小聲抱怨著：「別老是自己跑開，杰森。」

「了解另一個人可是門深奧的學問，一輩子也完成不了——儘管韋恩莊園是不太可能，但『誰知道朝夕相對的鄰居衣櫃有沒有藏著屍體』呢。」，滿臉不在意地隨口回答完，站在哲學叢書下的杰森像想到什麼似的回頭，熟悉的狡黠笑容在他嘴角綻開，像要捉弄提姆似的笑得不懷好意。他輕輕地說：「至於跑掉……要是弄丟了，你會披星戴月的把我找回來的，不是嗎？」，說完了，他又回過身去，指尖按著《憤怒與寬恕》，待提姆站了在他身邊時，才不經意般抖出他們的秘密：「我想啊，尋人又好，救人又好，最好的時機總是深夜——我有說錯嗎？」

提姆呼吸窒了半拍，下意識飛快地張望周遭旁人的反應後，才感覺自己反應過度了，杰森那片語只句，根本沒有說出什麼來，暗示得相當隱晦。

「你……發現了？還是看見了？」，提姆遲疑地問。

杰森刻意打了個呵欠，慵懶地瞇起那雙蔚藍的眼睛，捂著嘴含糊地說：「我到莊園都一個多月了，那可是三十多個夜晚呢。想我不發現的話，恐怕你們得給我灌安眠藥牛奶了。」，他瞟了瞟提姆的臉色，以及遠處又再次出現在書店中的迪克和達米安，忍不住嗤笑，他從書架上抽出《憤怒與寬恕》，塞到提姆手裏後說：「放心吧，我不會說出去的，畢竟同一屋簷下……而且我一直很愛惜你啊，提米。」

「那……謝謝？」，雖然直覺重點不是杰森會不會說出去，但提姆還是撓著後頸道了聲謝，順從地接過莫名增額的課外書購買量。

杰森扯起了兩邊嘴角，禮貌得刻意地躬身，道了聲：「不客氣。」，然後背著雙手大步大步的邁著，在後方慢慢跟著的提姆，看著男孩的背影，紅色的連帽衫嶄新且合身，但不知怎的，提姆忽又想起還穿著寬大外套時的杰森，記憶中那隨走動而晃動的衣襬，此刻一下又一下的掃在他心頭，心癢得不明所以。

提姆皺起眉，揉了揉額角，在杰森回眸拋過來的疑惑目光中，把不合宜的思緒摒除，快步追了上去。

今天是週末，不少家長都帶著他們的孩子來書店，收銀台前排了條不短的人龍。在等待時間，提姆拿出了手機，一下一下地戳著，從下而上仰視著他的杰森看不到內容，不知道對方是在處理公務，還是在打遊戲，而杰森自行假設了是前者，所以就不打擾對方了，安靜地揪著提姆外套下襬的一小角布料，默默地打量著周遭，又扮了幾個鬼臉，逗笑了前方趴在她父親肩上的小女孩。

杰森也忍不住彎起唇角，笑得露出了尖尖的犬齒，只不過，小女孩的注意力很快就被別的事物搶走了。

收銀台旁邊架著一個電視機，原本是關上的，但大概是店長突然覺悟到這是個打廣告的好時間，便命職員將之開啟。吸引到小女孩目光的，便是上頭正放映著的兒童認字用動畫，用的主題，恰巧就是正義聯盟的七位元老。

杰森一臉微妙地看著動畫裏的蝙蝠俠蹦來跳去，問出一個又一個智障問題——例如指著一扇寫著「門」的門問這是什麼。

儘管智障，但不少家長在看得邁不動腿的孩子前敗陣下來，乖乖掏出了錢包。提姆從手機上稍稍抬眸，望了眼電視機，又望了眼看得目不轉睛的杰森，隨口問了句：「想要？」

杰森立即搖頭，說：「這智障動畫片，買回家會被達米安嘲笑的，雖然我挺肯定他絕對會看得入迷，因為他是個混帳豬頭──但我在想的不是這個。」

提姆對杰森指「達米安是混帳豬頭」的評論不作任何糾正，反正比起這兩小鬼頭一開始的劍拔弩張和各種更難聽的稱呼，「混帳豬頭」這叫法簡直是孩子氣得近乎可愛了，再者，止息兄弟之間的爭鬥從來都不是他的工作，天曉得在杰森之前，達米安針對的對象可是他呢；於是，他便愉快地忽視掉前大半句，假裝自己只聽到杰森說自己在想的事；他收起了手機問道：「願聞其詳？」

「我在想……」，杰森咬著唇，瞟了瞟周遭的人，晃了晃一直拉著的袍角要求提姆伏下身來。提姆挑了挑眉，照做了。杰森小聲地伏在他耳邊說：「你們需不需要幫忙？我是說……有什麼我能幫忙的嗎？例如幫你包紮之類……我知道的，你現在身上就纏了不少。」

提姆心下驚詫了半秒，眼定定的凝望著這名韋恩家的新成員，半晌後，才按在杰森頭頂上揉了揉，把瞬間冒起的、道不清的苦澀壓在心底，低聲說：「我個人認為，你要是能……平安地、又或是說平凡地長大，過一些普通人的日子──雖然你爸現在是布魯斯，再普通的生活也不怎麼普通──總之就是好好地唸書、揮霍一下有錢老爸的錢、最好可以順順利利地把大學也唸完……之類之類，就是對我們的最大幫忙了。我是說真的。」

提姆刻意講了些本想逗笑杰森的話，然而他的語調，以及彎著的那抹笑容，讓再好笑的笑話都失去效用。杰森掙開了提姆的手，疑惑地抬起眼，試圖探究提姆笑容裏的灰暗和沉重，但還沒問出口，便被對方支開了話題，直至結了帳、步出書店，他還是沒能找到機會將其探問。


	2. 《素描的時光》和達米安的場合

《素描的時光》

一推開書房門，達米安便看到趴在書房沙發上的杰森，和一樣趴在沙發上阿福貓，一人一貓佔據了整張雙座位沙發。阿福貓稍稍睜開眼，望了望來人後又冷淡地閉了回去，而杰森則頭也沒抬地拿著他和提姆在昨天一起買的《憤怒與寬恕》，看得雙眉緊糾得就快連成一線。

達米安把手上的兩人份的鉛筆及畫簿放在茶几上，然後一屁股坐了在杰森對面的沙發，嘴角朝下的抿著唇，緊盯著杰森不放，跟著進了門的提圖斯則坐了在達米安腳邊，坐姿比眼下的杰森端正數倍。

被盯了一會後，杰森啪的一聲合上書本，斜過眼瞟向不發一語、臉臭得跟平常一樣的達米安，挑高了一邊眉毛，疑惑地看著總是對他冷嘲熱諷的兄弟，不願意做先開口的那個，只肯用表情表達出「有屁就放」四字。

達米安慢悠悠地拿起其中一本本子，用著一貫的傲慢口吻這樣說道：「我認為，你需要培養一下你的美學。素描是個很好的入門，既幫助你訓練觀察能力，同時亦讓你好好欣賞一下莊園裏的藝術品或古董，改善一下審美觀。」

「然後？」，杰森撥開眼前垂落的額髮，坐了起身，動作驚動了阿福貓，四蹄踏雪的黑貓不滿地衝著杰森低沉地喵喵叫著，直至杰森把牠撈了去自己腿上。他摸著貓咪柔滑的毛，瞥了眼滿臉想把貓要回去的達米安，側著頭嘲諷似的笑著問：「難不成您要教小人我畫畫嗎？達米安閣下。」

「是指導，而且不是畫畫，是素描。」，達米安頷首，大量地沒去計較養弟的陰陽怪氣——經驗所得，要是和陶德鬥嘴的話，那很可能到最後你就只顧得上和他鬥嘴，做不成任何的事——他把另一本畫簿和一份素描筆推了過去，「拿起筆，我們從排線開始。」

「哇哦——今天什麼日子？」，杰森誇張地表現出一副受寵若驚的樣子，直拍著自己胸口，沒有接過畫具，只是嚷著：「發生什麼事了你？怎麼突然想教一隻『父親從街邊隨手撿的一條野狗』畫畫？雖然我覺得自己應該是野雞就是了。」

達米安撇了撇嘴角，小聲又含糊地噥了句阿拉伯語，杰森當然聽不懂，但他對這語氣很熟悉，所以他吐著舌頭對達米安比了根中指，達米安的臉色自然更黑了，他捏著拳頭，似乎想要拂袖離開，只是不知道想到什麼，難得地忍了下來，深呼吸了一口後命令對方：「算了。你坐著別動，把阿爾弗雷德抱好。」

本等著大戰到來的杰森瞠目結舌，髒話卡在舌尖，繼續罵下去也不是，直接離開嘛，又不甘心，只得咬咬唇繼續坐著，也倒是應了對方的要求。

生著悶氣的杰森，手肘支在沙發扶手上撐著臉頰，另一隻手有一下沒一下地輕撓著阿褔貓的下巴，黑貓滿意地發出咕嚕咕嚕的聲音，黃澄澄的眼睛微微瞇起，那舒服而幸福的樣子，逗得杰森終於鬆開了眉頭，彎出一抹淺淺的微笑。

達米安觀察了一會後，雙腳曲膝踩上了沙發，把畫簿放置在大腿上，拿起了最淺色的鉛筆，在某頁空白中描畫著；從杰森的方向望去，是瞧不見對方畫紙上的內容的，但在安靜的書房中，聽到對方運筆時的唰唰的聲音則是不難的事。

杰森側著頭，好奇地凝視了達米安一會，看著對方的神情——專注，卻又有別於拿起刀時的專注──眼下握著筆桿的他彷彿是另一個人似的，儘管一樣臭著臉、抿著嘴，但沒有尖銳的戾氣，連眼裏眉間的囂張傲慢都散去了不少，只有一種冷靜得近乎淡漠的眼神，默默地觀察著云云眾生。

達米安執起另一個濃度的鉛筆，同時抬眸確認一下記憶中的畫面和現實有沒有出入，便看到對方正一臉探究地瞅著自己看，於是，達米安便淡淡地問了：「有事？」

「為什麼要用那麼多枝鉛筆？」，杰森問。

「你畫一下不就知道。」，達米安用下巴比了比就在對方面前的畫具，不過杰森高高地噘起了嘴巴，只是抱著貓，不肯拿起筆。達米安睨了他一眼，晃了晃手上的筆解釋說：「軟硬濃淡有分別，基於石墨與黏土的比例。石墨愈多，筆芯就愈濃愈軟，反之亦然。」

杰森胡亂地點了下頭，也不知有沒有聽懂，盯著盒內每枝筆桿上不同的、閃亮亮的金色標記，判斷那應該就是用來註明該筆是哪種筆芯。

「那你在畫什麼？」，杰森又問了，飛快地督了眼達米安後，便眺向窗外，裝作隨意地問著。

「貓。」，達米安簡短地回答，而黑貓軟糯糯地喵了一聲，像聽懂了人話後在應聲，但沒骨頭似的攤在杰森腿上的牠連眼都沒有睜開，讓達米安內心暗罵著這叛徒，沒想到的是，提圖斯卻像聽懂了貓話般，抖了抖毛後屁顛屁顛地跑了過去，鍥而不捨地用鼻子拱著黑貓，煩得阿褔貓一掌拍下來，把作亂的狗頭鎮壓在杰森膝上。

動物之間的互動讓杰森笑了出聲，清脆得像銀鈴似的，只見他搓著大丹犬的頭頂，興奮地向嗚咽著的狗兒打招呼：「嗨伙計！你叫什麼呀？」

大丹狗自然是不會回答他的，而達米安生怕杰森會自把自為地以「大黑」、「阿壯」、「波比」之類的沒品位名字呼喚自己的狗，只能回答他了：「提圖斯，這是他的名字。」

「提圖斯！哈囉，提圖斯！」，杰森開心地重複著大丹犬的名字，又撓了幾把牠的耳朵，成功收買了提圖斯的心。達米安看著他的寵物全被養弟抱走了，內心泛著道不清的醋意，而這時，杰森竟望著他，凹著兩個小梨渦的小臉笑得真誠，「這是個好名字。謝謝你告訴我，達米安。」，相當難得的道謝，聽得達米安滿臉微妙，幾近是坐立不安。

「不用謝。」，達米安這話說得低沉又含糊，近乎是壓在聲帶裏、不想讓它跑出來的咕噥。

還沒長大的男孩總是忘東忘西，只要眼前有著吸引了他注意力的事物出現，他們便會把上一秒鐘發生過的事拋諸腦後，就像現在的杰森，便因為提圖斯和阿爾弗雷德，把他方才問的一個問題忘光了。

要完成一幅素描，需要花的時間絕對不少。當達米安停下筆時，太陽都開始西沉了，橙紅色的夕陽穿過玻璃窗映入書房，照在不知何時已熟睡的杰森臉龐上，酣睡的他臉頰是完全放鬆的，眉間也不像這宅子的人般㚒得死緊，達米安忽然就明白到，迪克偶然會嘟唸的「真希望你能像個孩子般」，那「孩子般」的樣子到底是怎樣。

達米安把鉛筆收好，又重複檢看了幾遍自己的畫作，比對了畫中彎著一抹微笑、抱著貓、腳邊還坐了一隻大丹狗的主角，和眼前睡得毫無防備，連口水都快流出來的杰森，嫌棄地嘖了一聲，又拿出筆，在把畫紙㚒進畫簿前，在背後匆匆寫下一行備註──「永遠不會有機會當羅賓的愚蠢小屁孩陶德」。

其後，在飯桌上任杰森怎樣死纏爛打，都無法從達米安撅得老高的嘴裏，撬出任何關於畫內容的訊息，更別說是有幸一覽了；然而他們神通廣大又熱愛多管閑事的家人，卻早在杰森目前沒機會接觸到的私密頻道裏，把畫作廣為流傳，甚至是和隊友分享了。

達米安頂著某幾位默默飄來的、含蓄但絕對隱含欣慰或笑意的目光，瞪過一輪都無果，更發現連潘尼沃斯都帶著慈祥的眼神看著他時，他只能惱怒地呼喝著還在嘟嘟嚷嚷的杰森叫他「閉嘴」，並一叉子的插進無辜可憐的胡蘿蔔裏洩憤。


	3. 《飛翔的瞬間》和迪克的場合 （上）

《飛翔的瞬間 （上）》 

飯後，所有人都離開了飯廳，有的人回去自己的睡房，有的人選擇待在書房或是客廳中，而杰森知道，他們所有人都會漸漸地、無聲無息地潛進某條密道裏，然後去到某個秘密基地更衣著裝，接著在高譚的夜空中飛來盪去警惡懲奸。

在最初，老管家會是最後一個消失的人，在確保杰森已回到睡房中，並已經入睡後才悄悄地跳入兔子洞中，但最近，當杰森每次回過神來時，全屋的人都已經不見了。

杰森合上書本，從沙發上坐起身，環顧了下不知不覺間連老管家都消失了的佑大客廳，安靜得有點慄然，柴火在壁爐中燃燒時的劈啪聲分外響亮。

男孩嘆了口氣，拉過搭在沙發靠背上的毛毯子，把自己緊緊地包裹起來，然後頭倚在玻璃窗前，希望在晨曦喚醒自己的時候，一睜眼就可以看到提姆、或是其他滿臉疲憊的同屋人。

在韋恩大宅生活的日子很好，但每一晚，這彷彿被眾人遺棄在古老大宅時的時間，總叫他有點不安……他不怕哥譚後巷那些混氓混混，甚至也不怎麼怕都市傳說蝙蝠俠（他甚至有自信能調戲那黑漆漆的大蝙蝠，就算是在還未知面具底下是何人之前），但不知怎的，他總是適應不了這個－－杰森此刻還未意識到，這種無底的心慌與無邊的恐懼，像從萬尺高空中不斷下墮般的心悸手震，其實是因為他畏怕著天亮後，這屋子裏有任何一個人沒法回家；而他還沒意識到的原因，是他仍在消化自己被領養的事實，仍覺得自己不是他們的一份子，仍覺得自己與韋恩格格不入，所以下意識不想去承認他們對自己的重要性，唯恐著自作多情。

杰森對著玻璃窗上的倒影扯了個鬼臉，然後合上眼睛，試圖睡覺。掛在牆上的時鐘滴答滴答地響，分針一步步地緩慢挪步，時針久久地也跟著跳上一下。時間悄悄流走，在過了大概一小時後，杰森被人拍著肩膀叫醒。睡眼惺忪的他揉著眼睛，瞄了眼來人是誰後，立即扭頭望向窗外，但那漆黑的夜色叫他感到氣餒。

「他們呢？提姆呢？你們今天收工了嗎？」，杰森扯著迪克的衣袖連番追問。

「噢……呃……他們……還有點事要處理，所以還沒回家。」，迪克下意識含糊其辭，然而回神一想，發現這問題有哪裡不對－－杰森已經知道他們每晚都會離開大宅？不然怎麼會在眾人回家（儘管卡珊還在香港還未回得來）用過晚飯後講出這個問句。

迪克輕輕地嘆了口氣，蹲下身，讓視線與杰森處於同一水平。他揚起一邊眉毛問：「你知道我們的事？」

杰森拉著毛毯坐了起來，又聳聳肩，指著自己的眼睛，帶著一點點的譏諷地回答：「這不難發現呀，畢竟我眼睛還好端端地長在這裡。都那麽多個夜晚了，全屋子的人都總會從某些特定位置中消失，總該想到這屋子是有秘道了吧？」

「然後你下過去看了？我們的基地……我們稱作『蝙蝠洞』的地方。」，迪克問。

「沒有。」，杰森搖了搖頭，「對我沒吸引力，沒有非看不可的理由，而且這裡的生活很好，我不想因為無聊的好奇心而被趕出去。」，他頓了一下，想著自己這話大概有點自相矛盾了，只好補充道：「只是提姆太遜啦！總是帶著滿是傷回來，那血腥味讓我想繼續裝傻都裝不了。」

杰森呶了呶嘴，目光下意識瞟向窗外，繃著的小臉上難掩憂心。他輕輕地開聲說：「總害怕著有一天睡醒－－也許還是在我做了一個美夢後－－你們當中隨便一個紅著眼跟我講誰誰誰回不來了。」

當你的家人被他們拯救時，你理所當然地會感恩及慶幸，就算他們為了你的家人而犧牲……畢竟，你是如此幸運，他們剛好救了你的家人，而同時，又剛好地，他們不是你的家人。

沒有人該承受這份責任，無奈這吃人的城市逼得有些蠢人主動站上祭壇之中，試圖獻祭自己以改變哥譚……杰森不由得地，對哥譚這溝污水加倍地厭惡起來。

迪克觀察著杰森的臉色，直覺自己該說點什麼來安慰全家最年幼的弟弟，但也只相識了一個多月的他在霎時間也想不出什麼好話來，然而，就在迪克硬著頭皮試圖說點什麼的時候，杰森便收回了目光，轉頭望回迪克，問：「所以，怎麼只有你在這裡？」

迪克把原本想說的話嚥回肚子，改為說明自己的情況：「因為我身體有點不適……好吧，我中槍了，昨晚去碼頭搗掉企鵝人的生意時被打中了。」，迪克一派輕鬆地說道，並指了指右肩，又故意平舉手臂，做了個波浪舞的動作給看著有點擔心的杰森看，示意傷勢並沒有他想的那麼嚴重，「別擔心，我們的制服都是防彈的，雖然被子彈打中還是痛得想冒淚，但一般都沒什麼大礙。這次其實也只是瘀傷而已，不過因為最近犯罪率不算太猖獗，而且攀爬和飛盪時免不了要用到肩膀的肌肉，就乾脆休息一晚，反正我也差不多該回布魯德海文了。」

杰森順從對方的希望，把目光從迪克的右肩上移開，並側頭改問起別的事情：「你不是哥譚人？」

「嗯……這問題有點複雜。」，迪克想了想，「我和你一樣是布魯斯領養回來的孩子，而我出生在到處旅行、到處搭起帳篷來表演的馬戲團，和父母組成空中飛人小隊『飛翔的格雷森』，而長大後，我便搬離了韋恩宅，去了布魯德海文生活。」，迪克彎起了一抹有點懷念的微笑。

杰森小聲地「哇哦」了一聲，感覺這段話底下藏了很多小故事，然而他那在前職業鍛鍊出來的察言觀色，令他有點意識到那些故事相信都不是些令人開心的事－－先不說為什麼迪克會選擇搬離韋恩宅，就說為何好端端父母雙存的孩子會被韋恩領養，這點已經足以讓杰森為迪克填補上過百個版本的原因。

不太喜歡講、也不太喜歡被人問起自己故事的杰森，也無意去對別人的傷口刨根究底，於是他避開大部分的內容，只挑了對方特意講出來的部分來感嘆：「所以你懂在半空中轉轉轉，然後在幾根棍子或鋼絲間蕩來蕩去的表演？穿著閃亮亮的緊身衣？」

「事實上偶然還有閃亮亮的亮片眼妝－－我恨死那個了。」，迪克眨了眨一邊眼睛，調皮地吐了一下舌頭，「是的，我會那些。容我自誇，我一直是個很棒的空中雜技員，就算現在改穿了黑藍色、不閃亮亮的緊身衣。」

對著滿臉自豪的迪克，杰森高高地揚起了眉毛，發出了聲暸然的感嘆：「噢，好吧，黑藍色，很好，所以你是夜翼了吧？懂了。」

迪克呆了幾秒，一副「糟了」的樣子，捂著嘴巴，含糊地抱怨：「怎麼這個原來還是秘密……你到底有什麼是知道什麼是不知道的呀……」

「我不是個好奇心很重的人，在哥譚當孤兒的生活教會我最重要的事就是不要多管閒事，尤其是別人的事，不要過問、不要知道得太多。」，杰森拉起一邊嘴角，懶懶散散地應道，想著自己以前接觸的客人，有幾個光憑直覺，便清楚對方的身份是絕對不可以知道的，連臉也不可以記著，所以每每在快要看到對方的臉時，他都總會找著辦法、找著藉口，裝著若無其事地偏過頭去……於是他活下來了，有些同行卻不見了。

「好吧、好吧。」，不知是否對杰森背景一清二楚的迪克隨口應道，然後活動了一下右肩，自覺已經恢復了八九成，悄微動一動筋骨相信也不會有什麼大礙，於是他便問杰森了：「趁煩人的大家長還沒回來，要試試看在高空鞦韆上擺蕩的感覺嗎？別擔心，我會接著你的。」

「……底下會有安全網嗎？」，杰森有點踴躍想試，但人類天生對高空和下墮的恐懼讓他忍不住問道。

迪克撅了撅嘴，佯裝不滿地說：「別那麼不捧場嘛杰森，我就是你的網呀。」，但很快，他便笑開了臉，拍了拍杰森的肩膀，向他保證底下絕對有著一頭大象掉下去都摔不爛的安全網，而且在跳上吊架前，他會再嚴謹地檢查一遍所有設施。

杰森小小地呼了一口氣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 給大哥的特殊待遇：爆字數爆到要分兩章，題目的「飛翔」半隻字都還沒寫到👌


	4. 《飛翔的瞬間》和迪克的場合 （下）

《飛翔的瞬間 （下）》 

大得已經不知道還可以放什麼進去的韋恩大宅，決定給自己放上十多個睡房、四大間書房、一間藏書室、五個健身房、三座游泳池……甚至連飯廳都要做兩間，彷彿所有東西只有一個是絕對不夠氣派般，一切都要弄成複數才甘願，而其中一間房，便是放置著高空鞦韆和相關訓練或安全設施的地方。

在迪克一溜煙地跑去吊架檢查的時候，杰森便背著手在房內東張西望著：房間寬闊得足夠養上好幾頭大象，高高的天花皮架設著又大又亮的白光燈，五顏六色的瑜珈墊堆在一旁，房間的兩側佇立著兩座銀色的高台，連著兩條爬梯，而用鋼絲吊著著的兩根短棍，一根正懸在半空，另一根則鈎了在右側高台那邊，亦正是確認完情況的迪克所站之處。

迪克臉上的笑容燦爛得即使相隔了一段距離亦能清楚看到，那口白牙簡直是要發光般；他朝台下的杰森揮了揮手，又示意他先找著椅子坐坐──杰森想，這人大概是想先熱個身吧，即使他明明說是要讓自己蕩鞦韆的──於是，杰森便隨手拉了張摺椅過來。看到杰森坐定後，迪克便朝他浮誇地鞠了一躬，不知哪時準備好的音樂徐徐播放。他抓起一旁的水平短棍，曲膝蹬了出台。

矯健的身軀在半空中來回罷蕩，連腳尖都繃得直直的雙腿像人魚的尾巴般，緊緊地合在一起，每次彎腰曲膝都不曾使它們離位。

在晃了兩三下後，他便在短棍晃至左側的最高點時，忽然鬆開了手，那瞬間下墜的身影，讓第一次看空中飛人表演的杰森嚇得差點站了起來，只是還沒來得及實行，迪克便完成了一個垂直的空中轉體動作，熟練又輕鬆地抓住了另一根棍子，並在這邊完成了一些令人目眩的旋轉動作，最後一個翻身，站上了短棍，雙手像要在半空滑翔般張開，鬆開了鋼索，身體順從地心吸力往後一倒，似要掉下來時，靈活地以腳勾回了短棍。

上下倒轉的姿勢讓迪克的髮型變得相當可笑，可是杰森只覺得他心臟跳得快從口腔裏掉出來。迪克朝看呆了眼的杰森露齒一笑，並在像個鐘擺般晃了幾下後，翻身站回棍上，在盪了幾下以增加它來回搖擺的幅度後，用力一蹬，又跳至空中，趁著右方的鞦韆還在因慣性而來回晃盪的時間抓著了它。

如此這般，迪克陸陸續續表演了其他特技，在兩個鞦韆間不斷飛來飛去，而此刻的他縱然只是穿著普通的運動服、而非閃亮亮的緊身服，亦令杰森覺得這個人相當耀眼，彷彿生來自帶聚光燈似的，亦彷彿他背上真的長了對能自由飛翔的翅膀般。

在音樂漸漸變弱的時候，他蕩回了一開始的高台上，站穩後朝台下唯一的觀眾揮了揮手；小觀眾立即鼓起了掌，儘管只得一人的掌聲是如此單薄，但對迪克而言已經很足夠了。

「我總是無法習慣一個人在鞦韆架上表演，但我希望沒讓你失望吧。」，他向下致謝時，謙虛地說道。

「超酷的！」，台下的杰森不知道以普通的音量來說的話，迪克是否能聽到，只得略為大聲的吼了，但這下便搞得自己活像個瘋狂粉絲似的。他撓撓微紅的耳朵，問道：「嘿！你能下來、或是我能上來嗎？這樣很難講話！」

「當然！」，迪克不斷招著手，「站到我旁邊來吧！沿著那梯子爬上來就是了。」

於是杰森便爬上了梯子。當他站在台子上時，才發現它比從底下看來還要高，底下的安全網離他是如此的遠，讓他懷疑起底下的軟墊和網是否真的能護他周全。

即使只是站在原地，在低頭往下望時，杰森總覺得自己在搖晃，東歪西倒的快要掉下台去，而這時，不知何時移動到他身後的迪克伸手，一手扶著杰森的肩膀，另一隻手抬起他低垂的頭，要他直視前方。

「成為優秀的空中飛人秘訣。」，迪克俯下身，低聲在杰森耳邊告誡著：「第一：不要往下望。」，他指著正前方－－另一端吊架上的鞦韆－－為他的第一條領悟加上補充：「向前看，永遠向前看。」

杰森嚥了下口水，依言照辦。確實，不往下望後感覺便好多了。

「第二呢？」，杰森問。

迪克收回手，繞回杰森身前才回答：「保持笑容。永遠都不要忘記這件事。」，並比劃了下他臉上掛著的笑容，那輕鬆自信的模樣，使杰森也試著拉起了兩邊嘴角，表情帶著些許腼腆、一點怯意、和許多對將要迎來的新奇挑戰而展露的雀躍。

「沒錯，就是這樣。」，迪克讚賞般拍了拍男孩的背，然後抓起了短棍交給杰森，並在確認杰森把它緊緊握好後，往後踏了一步，點開了方才的音樂，輕快的音樂悠悠播出。

他拍了兩下手，「我會去另一邊跳台準備，當你起飛後，我會在另一邊的鞦韆上接著你，但你仍然需要獨自滯留在半空一小段時間－－準備好了嗎？」

「沒問題……但、等會！」，杰森回過頭追問迪克：「你還沒說第三個要訣是什麼！」

迪克揉了揉右肩，眼睛左右滴溜了圈，但霎時間也沒什麽好提議；不是說他沒有更多從高空雜技上領悟到的人生道理了，只是沒有一個能讓他腦袋劃過一道炫目的火花，所以沉吟了一會後，也只得坦白承認自己也還沒想好。

已經蹲下來準備起跳的杰森擰起雙眉，似有強迫症般不把這空缺堵上便渾身不舒服。他發出一陣苦惱的咕噥聲，無奈這一刻的繆思不願工作，他也只得扭頭望回前方，並用力蹬離高空，就在這瞬間，就在這個離心力加速了心跳、微風拂過臉龐的一刻，他想到了－－

「第三，別佇足不前，只有前行，才會知道前方有什麼驚喜！」

**Author's Note:**

> 你好，我是良辰吉日！  
> 如果您喜歡這作品的話，歡迎你來以下這個網址：  
> [點下5次「like」，讓我得到微薄的收入](https://button.like.co/in/embed/kaz031102/button?referrer=https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918664/chapters/52315840)
> 
> 相關報酬會由[likecoin基金會](https://like.co/)出資，完全不需要閣下付款；只需您點下鏈結，註冊一個Like ID／登入，然後點五下「Like」，就可以贊助我了。  
> 希望閣下能為我花上這一點點時間，亦衷心希望我的故事能為閣下帶來好心情。  
> 謝謝你：）


End file.
